Pocket hole tool guides (also referred to as “pocket hole jigs”) are used as guides for drilling precisely located holes for pocket hole joinery. For example, pocket hole joinery may be accomplished by drilling a hole at an angle into a first workpiece and then joining the first workpiece to a second workpiece with a self-tapping screw. That is, the self-tapping screw inserted into the hole of the first workpiece and extends into the second workpiece. In this fashion, a pocket hole joint can be formed that fastens to the two workpieces together.